When I Found You It Was All Pitter-Patter
by disappointed-idealistt
Summary: Mitchsen one-shot. Aubrey tells her and Beca's son a bedtime story about their relationship in high school. Original pen name was Msweeney1997. Info about the sequel to All the Little Lights inside! T for mild language.


**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't posted the first chapter to the sequel to All the Little Lights. Summer reading has been kicking my ass and long story, short...I procrastinated like crazy, am reading at the speed of light now so that I'll have time to study for ACT's and SAT's before I apply to colleges! I wrote this back in like January or something so I hope you like it!**

"Mommy tell me how you met mama."

"Tillman, honey, it's late don't you want me to read you a book on the shelf?" Already knowing the answer.

"The mama story!"

"Alright sweetie, lie down." Tillman crawled under his Spider-Man sheets as I started the mama story.

"I met your mama my first day of freshman year. We had homeroom together and that was all. She was very popular with the upperclassmen and I knew we would never be friends. She had this attitude that commanded the room. But she was a good kid just trying to make it too. But I didn't know that at the time. All I knew was that we saw each other every morning and never said a word. As freshman year dragged on I thought less and less of her as I made my own friends. And by the summer before sophomore year she was just about forgotten in my mind. We were moving up the high school ladder in totally different directions.

Sophomore year came and went as most years in life do but when junior year approached I knew it would be different. Instead of 1 class together we had 5. But it wasn't until she got sick and was absent for a few weeks that I realized I liked her. Like really, really liked her. She was so hard to figure out. Star athlete, top of our class and beautiful. She was so so beautiful. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed and how her eyebrows would furrow together when she heard Chloe say something totally ridiculous made me forget how to breathe. I felt so silly for liking her. I knew she liked Jesse and yet I couldn't help myself. She was what kept me on the ground. She was my gravity. Every piece of attention she gave me I clung to. Some days she was a ray of sun and others a thundercloud about to downpour. Every step I took to become closer to her was followed by two steps backwards."

"I knew the day would come when she would date Jesse and I knew it would hurt...but trust me I didn't know it would hurt that much. She was my gravity and without her it was as if I was floating in space, trying to grasp at reality with no momentum to get anywhere. My grades dropped for the first time since freshman year and I was beyond relieved when summer came. I worked almost 50 hours a week. I read and reread my SAT book every night, practically memorizing the blessed thing. I did anything it took to distract me from the reality that I would never be with Beca. I would never be able to kiss her neck or run my fingers up her back and down her legs. She wasn't mine and I had to let her go. So I did." Realizing I was talking to a five year old I quickly moved on.

"Why didn't you fight for her?" Tillman asks sleepily, just like he does every time I tell him the story.

"Because baby, I was so scared of losing her completely. I thought that if I overstepped my boundaries I would never get to talk to your mama again. We would never laugh or walk to class together. We wouldn't need each other. I was scared even then that she didn't need me." Tillman nods in understanding.

"Well lucky for me, mommy caught Jesse cheating on her and broke up with him.

After that your mama and I hung out almost every day for the rest of the summer, going to the beach and each other's houses. We had plenty of sleepovers and I loved every second we spent together but I couldn't help but keep in the back of my mind that she would never be mine.

Senior year continued like this and most days would go off without a hitch but every now and then I would get a little sad because that was as close to Beca as I could get. But I'd shake it off and push it to the back of my mind.

On the first night of spring break I was at her house watching tv she asked me if anything was wrong and of course I said "No" but she wasn't buying it. So she climbed on top of me and tickled me until I made noises you didn't know humans could make. And instead of pushing her off or screaming till she stopped I leaned up and kissed her. As quickly as it started, it stopped. I had never been more scared in my whole life. As soon as I realized what I had done and how much I had ruined; I crawled out from under her, apologized my way across the room, grabbed my keys and ignored her for the rest of the week.

School that Monday was quite uneventful and your mama wasn't even in. Or so I thought. I walked right into her on the way to practice and she grabbed me and pulled me into the janitor's closet."

_"I know you've been ignoring me." _

_"I-"_

_"Don't Aubrey. I think you owe me an explanation or to at least hear me out then you can go on about how you didn't mean to or some other bullshit excuse." I nodded for her to continue._

_"I haven't been able to eat or sleep or play softball since that night. You'd think I'd know how to do my favorite thing in the whole world but NO. I'm stuck in my room, on the field, in the kitchen thinking about you! I can't pee without thinking about how you felt underneath me. How can you explain that. Why'd you run? You left that night and now you're all I can think about. Fucking Christ are you going say something?!"_

_"Becs I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left and that you haven't been able to eat or sleep or play. I left because I was absolutely petrified that you wouldn't want to be around me anymore. I am unconditionally in love with you Beca Mitchell. And I think I have been since freshman year it just took a while for my brain to catch up, but God you take my breath away with every glance, every giggle and smirk." _

_"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Beca asks as she wraps her arms around my neck and closes the distance between us._

"Goodnight buddy." I switch off the lamp and turn on his nightlight. Sitting in the rocking a chair a while longer I feel familiar fingers dance across my neck.

"Did he ask for the mama story again?" Beca asks as she pulls me up and grabs my waist through my belt loops.

"He always does. You know one day I think he'll be interested in hearing your version of the story.

"Well I'll be here when he is." And with that her lips met mine and I quickly forgot how to breathe.


End file.
